This invention relates to loading dock seals, and in particular, loading dock seals with adjustable top seals for vehicles of different heights.
Loading docks generally consist of an opening placed in a building in such a position that vehicles can back up to the opening and load or unload items directly through the opening without having to use inclined planes or other means. The bed of the vehicle and the floor of the opening are generally approximately level but the roof of different vehicles varies from vehicle to vehicle.
Loading dock seals were developed to seal any gaps between the vehicle and the building to keep out weather and wind. There are generally two types of loading dock seals, the first being a stationary dock seal, which usually utilizes resilient pads around the perimeter of the opening so that the vehicle simply backs against the pads to shut out weather and wind. A particular problem with stationary loading dock seals is that they are not adjustable to varying heights of different vehicles. The second type of loading dock seals have adjustable top seals which can be vertically adjusted to match the vertical height of different sized vehicles. In most cases, the adjustable top seals simply are vertically adjustable to try to match the roof height of the vehicle. Problems with presently used dock seals with adjustable top seals are that they must be adjusted before the vehicle backs to the loading dock. Estimations or measurements must be made before backing and if incorrect, requires a repeating of the procedure. Additionally, these adjustable top seals are, like the pad members, along the sides of the opening, contacted and compressed by the vehicle to complete the seal. This makes the adjustable top seal, and particularly the mechanisms used to adjust the top seal, subject and susceptible to damage by the compression. Many times these adjustable top seals therefore bind or are difficult to adjust, requiring time and extra personnel to operate them.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a loading dock seal with an adjustable top seal which solves the aforementioned problems in the art.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable loading dock seal with an adjustable top seal which provides a weather-tight seal between the loading dock and the vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a loading dock seal with an adjustable top seal which does not require adjustment before backing the vehicle against the dock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a loading dock seal with an adjustable top seal which is easy to operate and maintain and which can be operated by one person.
Another object of this invention is to provide a loading dock seal with an adjustable top seal which is less susceptible to damage.
A further object of this invention is to provide a loading dock seal with an adjustable top seal which is durable, economical, and easy to use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.